dnangelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Temple of Neptune
|number=11 |image=the temple of neptune cover.jpg |Airdate=June 12, 2003 |romanji=Nepuchuun no Shinden |kanji=海神の神殿 |opening=Byakuya ~True Light~ |ending=Yasashii Gogo |previous=The Portrait of a Certain Musician |next=Together With Rutile... }}The Temple of Neptune is the 11th episode of the D.N.Angel anime. In this episode, Dark must steal the ''Horn of Neptune'' from a temple under the sea. Risa and Satoshi make the task a little more than a walk in the park. Summary One night, on ship off the coast, Inspector Saehara and his men confidently wait for Dark to arrive at 9pm to steal the ''Horn of Neptune''. On the coast, more officers hold back a crowd of spectators, among which are Takeshi Saehara, Riku Harada, and Risa Harada. Nearby, journalist Yuki Suzaki explains the heist for the important cultural artifact, which is located in a temple at the bottom of the sea. Hidden by the cliffs, Dark, With and Daisuke observe the security in the water. Soon, the spotlights on the ships and the helicopters pursue Dark, who is actually With flying above them. Meanwhile below the surface, Dark evades scuba divers who patrol the vast swath of sunken buildings. “Dark” has disappeared into the sky, though Saehara has sent half his men in pursuit of him. However, With is actually hidden under a tarp on a boat. Takeshi and the Haradas debate whether Dark can truly outrun the security that the police have prepared this time. The technology seems far too advanced for one phantom thief, but Riku is unimpressed with Takeshi’s descriptions. Risa becomes silent, growing more worried for Dark. Dark swims through a tunnel but is cornered by the aforementioned technology. He springs a trap net as soon as his foot touches the sea floor. On the surface, Saehara receives the report that one of the traps has been fired. He orders all his men to go to where Dark should be. Once they arrive, the divers reveal that the net has already been cut. At Saehara’s order, they resume the search underwater in earnest. Sneaking up behind a diver, Dark apologetically cuts his oxygen line and steals his scooter. The police chase him deeper into the temple, where Dark springs a trap of his own, activating their own nets and capturing two of the divers. With frustration mounting, Saehara orders the traps to be deactivated to free the officers who have been caught. However, nothing seems to be working, no matter how many times he or anyone presses the button. Rising up through a small pool in a stone cavern, Dark enters one of the temple’s entrances. Daisuke feels trepidation towards the long hallway, lit only by small candles. As Dark creeps through it, he doesn’t notice the camera hidden in one of the statues’ eyes. Saehara, watching the live video, orders his men to trap the thief inside the temple. In the halls, Dark is nearly caught by the lowering gates as he runs under them. Risa and Riku search for an entrance to the temple along the cliffside. The younger sister is confident that she can find the entrance, however unlikely, because her tarot cards predicted that she would see Dark. Riku leaves, but Risa stays to try her cards once more. Observing Dark on the cameras, the officers continue closing the trap doors, aiming to corner him in a large room with no exits. Saehara prepares to accompany his men into the temple. The path that Dark ran along abruptly ends, causing him to skid to a halt to avoid falling into the chasm below. With his hookshot, he readies a rope but the warning glow of a laser forces him to leap across the gap instead as the rope is cut. Dark assures Daisuke that the fun begins now. In a large room of pillars, Saehara and his men wait to capture Dark. Much to the inspector’s frustration, the thief has disappeared from the radar and they have all been ordered to wait above the water instead. Leaving a device in the hallway, Dark finally reaches the room he had been searching for and lays a glowing feather against a blue orb held by a statue. The ceiling begins to shake and crumble as a door opens so Dark rushes forward quickly. Risa finds a small cave with a sigil engraved on the ground. The shaking ground opens a door below her feet and Risa falls into the darkness below. When she lands, she falls at Dark’s feet. She’s so delighted to see him, that she misses the torrent of water from which he pulls her away. Risa then follows happily behind as Dark and her hop down a set of large stairs protruding above another chasm. She suggest becoming a phantom thief like Dark so they can date every night, but Dark and Daisuke both think she’s crazy. They climb down a steep ladder, but before Risa can reach the bottom, she’s caught by a net and lifted away. Dark runs to the main temple room where he calls out for the police commander to reveal himself. In front of Neptune’s statue, Satoshi Hiwatari waits confidently. He explains that Risa was sent above to the surface so he could finish this battle. As Dark rushes forward, Satoshi activates a remotely controlled trap: electric barriers. Satoshi walks forward to confidently explain his tactics as Dark dodges traps. With quick fingers, Dark steals the remote from Satoshi’s hands and blocks the boy from returning to Neptune’s statue. The thief says a spell and throws a black feather at the statue’s head, which cracks the stone and reveals the large golden horn. Slinging it over his shoulder, Dark declares his own victory, but Satoshi has another trap: a golden hourglass which forms a triangle to two others, surrounding Dark in their barrier and rendering him immobile. Satoshi notices too late the switch in Dark’s hand, which activates the device he left earlier and destroys a wall, crumbling the entire temple. Satoshi is swept away in the torrent of water. Dark swims to the surface with his prize and summons With. They fly away as the sun rises. Daisuke admits he’s glad that Satoshi looks okay and wonders if he will return to school the next day. On one of the police boats, Satoshi struggles to hold back Krad, who laughs at him. Quotes * “We are facing this challenge with a perfect system! Your only enemy is your own carelessness!” - Inspector Saehara * “I don’t care, just so long as they catch him soon. It’s such a pain getting dragged out here by Risa.” - Riku Harada * “We can’t withdraw now. We have to capture him on our own, to uphold our pride as police officers!” - Inspector Saehara * “You’re always busy with your work. I know! Shall I be a Phantom Thief too? Then we can date every night, right?” - Risa Harada * “Every day, I’ve been imagining the day, that I could meet you again like this.” - Satoshi Hiwatari to Dark * “Don’t look so annoyed. Let’s continue to get along, shall we?” - Krad to Satoshi Category:Episodes